The invention relates generally to a door fastener, and more particularly, is directed to portable fastener including an operating bolt designed to permit rapid locking and unlocking of most door constructions.
It has become increasingly important to find reliable means to lock doors in homes and businesses to discourage unlawful entry and to protect persons and property. In the case of hotels and motels, the need for better security systems has been well publicized. See for example the article appearing on page 48 of the Wall Street Journal edition of May 25, 1978 entitled "Hotel Officials, Worried About In-House Crime, Act to Tighten Security and Improve Door Locks."
Prior workers in the art have developed portable door fasteners of the general type comtemplated by the present invention in an effort to provide a convenient, inexpensive, trouble-free method of locking a door from the inside. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,673, a door fastener is disclosed which comprises a blade having a bolt suitable for insertion into the recess provided in the door jamb. A block is urged into contact with the door by turning a screw through a finger-piece.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,731, a similar type of locking device has been shown which includes a locking blade having integral hooks for insertion into the jamb keeper space. A screw extension extends rearwardly and adjustably carries a yoke member.
While all of the above-mentioned prior art patents teach devices of the same nature and same general operating concept as employed in the present invention, it will be noted that all of the prior art devices of which we are aware are relatively slow in operation and include operating bolts which are threaded throughout the length for adjustment and locking purposes.